


not my body

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Bottom Louis, Cuddling, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Eating out, Erections, First Date, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Sad Louis, Smut, Smutty smut smyt, Swearing, Sweet Harry, Tampons, Top Harry, Trans Louis, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, girl louis, insecure, obviously, period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: louis's transgender





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another fun prompt! This story is gon be good, lots of twists and turns and shittt I promise it'll be worth reading ♡ kudos and comment!

************

Louis grumbled to himself the whole way to the grocery store. He always felt so humiliated buying tampons for himself. His cheeks were already burninb bright red as he entered the grocery store. He hurriedly went to the tampon section, wanting to get this over and done with. His hands felt clammy as people gave him strange looks, it was a little strange to see a teenage boy in the feminine hygiene section. He quickly grabbed his usual box. He made his way to the cashiers. His heart stopping when he found no woman clerks, he had to choose from a boy who looked twelve, an old man and a man in his late teens. Ding ding winner. 

Louis felt his cheeks go hot when the cashier made eye contact and smiled widely at him. His eyes were burning green and he had the face of an angel. Is this love at first sight? They both continued to stare, drinking in eachother. An old lady with a full cart clearing her throat broke them out of their stare down. The cashier (harry as he now knew from his name tag), diverted his eyes to Louis's purchase, to Louis's surprise he didn't seem uncomfortable. He swiftly scanned the tampons and bagged them, harry shot Louis a cheeky grin, "girlfriends time of the month?" 

Louis practically melted at Harrys rough voice, he laughed incredibolously, "Oh fuck no, I'm very very gay. These are for my sister," Louis didn't notice the way Harry lit up at his words, harry printed out the receipt and quickly jotted something on the recipet but Louis was too busy admiring his beautiful face to notice. Harry shot him a grin as he gave him the bag.

"Have a good day...." "Louis," harry smiled at the cute name, "have a good day, louis." 

Louis blushed all the way home, his heart fluttering. 

But the happy mood was soon forgotten when he was sat in his bathroom, the reminder that he was still trapped inside his own body glutched in his hand. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face until he choked on a sob. 

He couldn't escape the reality that he wasn't a boy, but merely a girl playing dress up. 

**********************************

It's sort of embarrassing and pathetic, but Harry stared by his phone all day, waiting for a message from the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He stared at the black screen that mocked him, what if he didn't call? What if they never meet? What if they don't have 17 babies together and build a house on a lake? 

Harrys phone buzzed and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was Louis. 

From Louis: hey :) didn't even notice your number on the recipet til I almost threw out the bag aha♡♡."

Harry grinned bashfully to himself as he typed back;

From Harry: what a shame that would have been ;)) what you up to? ♡♡♡."

They continued to text until both boys were fighting to keep their eyes open. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face but Louis was conflicted. He was scared if he and Harry continued to progress and get closer, he'd find out Louis isn't actually... Louis. 

 

Louis woke up to bloody sheets sticking to his leg, he groaned out loud and tried not to cry. It seemed his body wouldn't let him forget he wasn't a boy. He stripped the sheets off his bed and threw them in the garbage. Louis made his way to the bathroom, taking his clothes off and quickly showering. His phone beeped and he smiled, knowing it was Harry. 

He dried himself off and swiped open his phone, giggling at the sweet message Harry sent.  
From Harry: hey, I know we've only been talking for a week now but I really would love to see you again, how would you feel about dinner and a movie tonight?" 

Louis grinned widely.

From Louis: are you asking me on a date, Harold Edward styles? ;)." 

From harry: I just might be, text me your address and I'll pick you up at 5 :)

The rest of the day was spent with Louis anxiously waiting for the date, he tried to relax by watching greys anatomy but he couldn't focus. He almost felt relieved when the clock turned to 4:30, he started getting ready, his heart going a mile a minute the closer the time came. 

He nearly shit his pants when the doorbell rang he took a deep breath to slightly calm himself.  
He hesitantly opened the door, a wide smile spreading across his face at how handsome Harry looked. He had a black suit on and a striking purple bow tie. A rose was clutched in his hand. His eyes shone brightly as he stared at Louis, also admiring how beautiful the boy looked. 

"For you," harry said sweetly, handing Louis the rose. Butterflies swarmed Louis's tummy as he accepted the smile, he lightly smelled it and placed in the vase of flowers sat next to the door. Harry extended his hand and Louis took it, silently admiring of how much of a gentleman Harry was proving to be.

"Thank you for the flower, harry. It's beautiful," Louis said shyly, harry grinned. 

"You're very welcome," he replied as he opened Louis's door for him, and than went around to the drivers seat. 

He began to drive and Louis was impressed when The Fray quietly sounded through the speakers. 

"You like The Fray?" Louis asked, harry nodded with a small smile. 

"You're a little bit perfect, harry." Louis whispered quietly, not meaning for Harry to hear. But of course he did and placed his hand on Louis's knee. 

"You're a little bit perfect too, love." 

Louis wanted to smile but he knew how untrue that statement was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! my stories lately haven't been getting as many kudos and bookmarks as this prompt has! thank you so much to everyone who voted, bookmarked and commented. Means the world to me ♡ sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy!!

Louis couldn't help but come home squealing to his sisters, how magical the date was and how beautiful and perfect Harry was. His sisters listened in awe.

"You found your husband Louis!" Felicite gushed, lottie laughed teasingly but Louis couldn't agree more. 

Harry was his soul mate, he just knew it.

"Louis." His mother practically spit out his name, he snapped his head over to where she was sat grumpy on the couch. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The only woman who could ruin this all for him.

She sat up stiffly from the couch, "may I speak to you? In the kitchen please dear." 

Louis nodded silently, his sister lottie sent him a sympathetic look.

 

"You seem very happy." She said, a frown present on her face. 

Louis swallowed, "yes, I am. And I'm guessing you brought me in here to crush it?" 

She sighed deeply and pinched her nose, "honey, you are not a male. You have female genitalia. "

Louis cringed but she kept going, "he won't like you when he finds out. I'm guessing he's a homosexual, right?"

Louis hesitantly nodded, his confidence shrinking by the minute of simply being in his mother's presence. 

"Exactly." She then stepped closer to him, he flinched at the evil look in her eye. 

"He's going to break your heart so bad. And I won't be here to clean it up." 

*********************

From Harry: hey love, I had a wonderful time with you last Friday. I was wondering if you'd like to come to mine to watch some movies and cuddle? 

Harry bit his lip harshly, was that too forward? He waited anxiously for a reply. 

From Louis: I would love too, what time should I come, also what's your address? 

Harry grinned to himself as he typed out his address and to come over in two hours. 

He spent the time he had til Louis came over cleaning, baking them a couple sweets, showering and overall making himself hot as fuck, but also cute to snuggle with. His heart lept into his throat when the doorbell sounded.

He opened the door and smiled at a very noticeably nervous Louis. 

"You look adorable," harry couldn't help but say, beckoning Louis into his home. A light blush formed on Louis's cheeks at the complement. Louis was dressed in sweatpants, a large Adidas sweater and fluffy socks. 

"So I wasn't sure what movies you liked so we can either watch Netflix, or wait actually I have a box full of DVDS downstairs we can choose from-" Harry was cut off from his rambling by Louis laughing. 

"Slow down babe, anythings fine," harry grinned brightly at babe, "Netflix it is."

They settled in to the nest of pillows and blankets Harry made. Louis looked unsure where to sit. But Harry knew one thing, he wanted to cuddle the absolute shit out of the cute boy. Harry laid down on the couch and patted the spot in front of him, encouraging Louis to be the ltitle spoon. Louis smiled slightly and fit himself against Harry. Harry couldn't help but sigh contently. He had missed this.

"Do you like Titanic?" Harrys low voice whispered into Louis's ear, he resisted the urge to squirm. 

"One of my favorites," he replied, harry flicked on the movie and let himself relax more into Louis. Louis could not be more thankful of how respectful Harry is. Any other male he had cuddled with would be pushing his hard penis against Louis's ass five minutes flat. 

Harry breathed in Louis's scent, he could smell a little bit of vanilla and it smelt wonderful. He tightened his grip Louis's hip, his thumb rubbing his hip bone. 

"You're beautifull, Louis." Harry whispered, Louis turned to face him, Harrys eyes were glowing as he met Louis's.

Louis linked their hands together, harry smiled at how much bigger his hand was compared to Louis's.

"You're amazing," Louis whispered back. They continued to just stare at eachother, Harrys eyes flickered down to Louis's lips.

"Can I um.. kiss you?" Harry asked, Louis bit his lip and nodded. Harry placed his hand on louis's cheeks and leaned in, his mouth slowly moving against Louis's. Louis held in a gasp when Harrys hot tongue swiped against his bottom lip. He immediately opened up, embarrassingly he felt himself become wet at the hot kiss. He felt everything the movies talked about. The fireworks, the sparks. It was a truly magical kiss. 

Harry pulled back, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against Louis's.

"I really like you, Louis." Louis squeezed Harrys hand.

"I really like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, please kudos and comment ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I decided to spice it up a bit and provide a spicy chapter.. hope you guys are liking this sorry it's fun to write, kudos and comment ♡

A low moan grumbled throughout Harrys mouth, he pulled back sheepishly and blushed. Louis simply smirked. 

"Sorry for that..." He said, his voice flustered. Louis giggled.   
"It's okay," he said with a hint of seductiveness and pressed his palm a bit harder on where he had it rested on Harrys crouch. 

Harry hissed through his teeth, "oops sorry babe," Louis teasingly remarked. 

Harry clenched his eyes shut then stared at Louis incredibolously, "I'm really hard now, thanks." 

Harry leaned in again but kissed this time with more force, Louis felt Harry's fingertips lightly brush against the inside of his thighs and quickly snatched his hand, harry pulled back in confusion.

"You okay baby?" He asked, his lips a dark pink from their heavy kissing, Louis hesitated, should he tell him? 

He almost fell silly for even considering telling Harry, he'd be grossed out. 

Louis flashed a fake smile, "I'm fine babe, kiss me again."

Harry didn't seem to believe him but let it slide and kissed him once again. 

Louis suddenly pushed Harry from on top of him and on to the floor when the front door slammed open. To Louis embarrassment, his entire family paraded into the house. 

The girls giggled when they saw a mortified Louis laid on the couch and a blissfully unaware Harry who stared fondly at Louis. 

His mother walked in and shot the two boys a questioning look, "is this what hanging out entails?"

And to Louis's baffle ment she smiled, she was teasing him! Louis and Harry both laughed at eachother and laughed. Louis squealed when Harry climbed back on the couch and pulled Louis into his lap. He kissed the top of his head and smiled at louis's mom who had a small smile present on his face. 

"Not very shy is he," his mom teased, leaving the living room with a departing laugh. 

Harry smiled at Louis and gently rubbed their noses together. Louis felt a rush of happiness and contentness. He always knew Harry was his soul mate. 

****************

"I just didn't know where you were," Louis replied with a jutted out bottom lip, his hands gripping the blankets. Harry rolled his eyes fondly from the doorway of his room. 

"So you snuck in my room and waited-probably- several hours before I got home?" Louis hesitated but nodded. Harry laughed and crawled into bed with his boyfriend. 

"You're the worst," he replied and spooned the smaller man, his chin fitting in the crook of Louis's neck. 

"You have such a nice ass," harry complemented and cupped the firm flesh, Louis gasped out. 

"T-hanks baby," Louis croaked, harry hummed in his ear and gently bite the tip of his ear.

"Goodnight, my beautiful boy."

Louis grinned so widely he thought his face would split, "goodnight, daddy." 

Harry immediately tensed up and his breathing got a bit faster. Louis fought the urge to giggle. 

"Fuck." Harry rasped out, Louis could already feel his erection against his bum. 

"I knew you would have a daddy kink," Louis remarked, harry bit his shoulder in retaliation.

"Shut up, baby."

Louis bit his lip and gently moved his hips against Harry's hard cock. Harry gripped Louis's hips tightly and rolled his dick against his ass. 

Louis turned around to straddle Harry, trying to ignore how wet he undoubtfully was. He grinded down on Harry and hoped he wouldn't notice the lack of bulge. 

Harry threw his head back, biting a lip to silence his moan. 

"Want me to get you off, daddy?" Louis asked, his eyes shining bright as he kept up a steady pace with Harrys hips. 

"Fuck baby, I'm so close." He groaned, the familiar bliss soon approaching.

"I'll take care of you daddy," 

Harrys mouth fell open slightly agape as pleasure washed over him, Louis could feel the wetness seeping into Harrys pants. Louis couldn't help himself when he clenched. He was so fricken wet. 

Louis crawled off harry and back to being spooned by him, harry continued to breath hard. 

"Need daddy's help?" His rough voice asked, Louis closed his eyes tightly. How badly he needed Harrys touch. 

"I came... in my pants," Louis lied,knowing harry was too much of a gentleman to leave Louis hanging. Harry seemed satisfied with that and passed the fuck out. Guess he's one of those that can fall asleep at the drop of hat.

 

"Harry." Louis whispered to his sleeping boyfriend, "I'm transgender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that, kudos and comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short for the sake of the cliff hanger! Hope you enjoy, kudos and comment ♡

 

Their hands were clasped together as they strolled down busy sidewalks, small presents present on both Louis and Harrys face. They walked in a comfortable silence to the park, the sun beating down their backs. The back pack Harry had on his back causing large Sweat stains on the back of his t shirt. Louis couldn't help but drool at his sweaty boyfriend. For some gross reason the musky smell Harry was letting off caused a warmth deep in Louis's core. 

They arrived at the park and chose a spot with bright green grass to lay out their blanket from the bag Harry was carrying. 

"Shit." Harry laughed, "I'm really sweaty." 

They both laid down, they positioned themselves with Louis spraweled on Harrys chest. Harry absentimately ram his fingers through louis's hair.

 

"You're so small." Harry teased, Louis playfully growled. 

"You're so big!" He retaliated. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" And with that said Harry had Louis pinned to the ground,  his thighs has louis's legs trap and his arms tightly held louis's. Louis tried to break out of his hold but Harry easily dominated him.

"My tiny little boyfriend," he said fondly, rubbing their noses together. 

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned his head up to kiss Harry, their mouths gently moving together. The kiss got more intense when Harrys tongue swiped at Louis's bottom lip and than massaged Louis's tongue.

Louis moaned and wrapped his legs around Harrys waist, pressing his crouch to his. They started to grind and Louis wanted to enjoy it but he was panicking. What if Harry can feel louis's vagina.

"Harry," Louis gasped, pulling away from the kiss. Harry opened his eyes and stared down at Louis. 

"Yes my love?"

Louis took a deep breath, this will either make or break their relationship.

"I'm transgender." He blurted out, he was surprised when Harrys face turned neutral. Harrys thumb gently rubbed at louis's cheek and Louis shot him a confused look.

 

Harry leaned down to whisper in louis's ear, "Love, I know."

 

 

 

 

DUN DUN DAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment ♡


	5. how this nigga know??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm gonna be making this a one shot after that's why the chapters are so short but I like the satisfaction of posting so that's why I've been posting in chapters. Smutty smut smut going on in this chapter, hope you enjoy! Also sorry it saved not in paragraphs i have to go through it later... Kudos and comment

Louis stared at Harry with a gaping mouth, harry smiled at him with a glimmer in his eye. "H-how did you know?" Louis couldn't help but stutter, he tried to move his lips found around Harrys hips but Harrys rough hands pinned them down. Louis look up at him with an unsure look. "I'm not an idiot, my love." He simply replied, his hands still pinning down Louis's hips. Louis still stared at him flabbergasted. Harry leaned his forehead against his. Harry sighed deeply before mumbling, "I can tell the difference between the feeling of a vagina and a penis, love." Harry let out a loud laugh as Louis punched Harry in the chest, he huffed. Louis bit his lip, "Don't you like... cock?" Harry then flushed red, "I kind of really like that you have a vagina." "Why?!" Louis suddenly yelled, harry flinched but continued to be honest. "For me, the biggest downfall of being gay was not being able to make a family," harry said slowly, trekking cautiously, Louis looked up at him with wide eyes. "Me finding out you have a vagina, was the best of both worlds, to be completely obvious. And plus," Harrys voice suddenly went dark and Louis gulped. "You have the loveliest hips and ass I've ever felt," Louis squealed in embarrassment and Harry let out a hearty laugh, peppering kisses along Louis's ticklish neck. "Wish you kept these," harry mumbled and tweaked a nipple. Louis moaned, harry rose his eyebrows as Louis blushed blushed bright red. "Sensitive hm?" Harry asked, rubbing Louis's lower adomen. Louis sputtered at Harry. "How could you know I was on my period? " Louis asked, harry shook his head fondly. "I base my everything around you, there isn't much you can hide from me." He said matter of factly, Louis internally swooned at how well Harry knew him and how much he payed attention to him. "I love you." Louis said sincerely, harry smiled so big Louis could swear his face would break. "Love you more. So so much more baby." ************ Louis woke up with warm hands pressing onto his sore tummy. He whimpered as he woke, harry shushed him. Louis blinked his eyes open to see his beautiful boyfriend sitting up next to him, rubbing his stomach intently. "Why are you so great?" Louis moaned, harry shrugged. "It's a curse, really." His beautiful bright smile was doing things to Louis. Things like soaking through her panties. "Babe.." Louis hesitated, harry stopped hi movements and gave him a curious look. "I'm kinda... well actually really _wet._ " Silence blanketed the room and Louis kept his eyes opposite of Harry, so embarrassed that he even said that. Suddenly Harry was in between his legs and they were being thrown over his shoulders. "Harry!" He gasped, "I'm still bleeding!" Harry looked up at Louis with wild eyes. " _I don't care_ Louis, I've wanted to see your pretty little cunt for so long." His rough voice assured, his hands already rubbing the inside of Louis's thighs. Louis was lost for words, he was nervous for Harry to see his most intimate part but he was also horny as fuck. "Please take care of me.. daddy." Before Louis knew it his pink thong was ripped off his lips and two fingers roughly thrusting inside him. Harry winked at Louis with dark eyes before flicking his tongue on Louis's most sensitive spot. Louis whined and wrapped his legs around Harrys shoulders. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Louis immediately tensed up and Harrys tongue froze from where it was massaging Louis's clit. Harrys eyes darted up to Louis. Louis tried to stifle his laugh but couldn't help when he accidently let out a giggle. Harry laughed too and the laugh rumbled against Louis, his hands immediately fisted Harrys hair as pleasured pulsed throughout his body. "I'm gonna come." Louis gasped and tugged Harry back to his cunt. "Finish me off please please please." Louis begged, harry looked conflicted. "Baby there's somebody at my door.." "DADDY PLEASE!" That's all it took for Harry to finish him off, his tongue attacked Louis's sweet spot. Louis's hands tightened in Harrys hair as he came, harry moaned at the sweet taste invading his senses. Fuck. He could get used to Louis's taste. Harry kissed Louis once more on his sensitive clit and threw a blanket over Louis's naked lower half, descending to the door. Louis kept it to himself that Harry had a raging boner and he hoped to God it wasn't Harrys parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
